A Different Life
by Soulmatelover4life
Summary: Hermione is the twin of Draco. She's a pureblood. There's Dark forces trying to turn Hermione evil. Join the adventure. What happens when you add a love struck Voldemort to it. What happens when the dark is forced to unite with the light for the sake of Hermione? P.S Soulmates Sirius and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: in this story the Malfoy's are nice and will become friends with the weasley's. This IS going to be different a lot different then the movies/books. I hope y'all like it. Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or don't.

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

My name is Hermione Narcissa Malfoy. I am the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa (Black) Malfoy. I have a twin brother named Draco we look different I look more like mum's side of the family. I'm a Pureblood I didn't inherit the Malfoy look but I'm the first Malfoy girl in centuries. I am seven.

As I'm walking out of my bedroom I see Draco running up to me. "Father says we're going Diagon alley today!" Draco says excitedly. Yay I think I love going to Diagon alley!

"Come on I'll race you to the sitting room!" He says. "Your on!" I say smirking. As we're running down stairs I see mother. "Ladies don't run down stairs in such a fashion it undignified!" she says. "Yes mother, I apologize." I say

One of the things I love the most about going out is I get to wear the fancy dress robes. "Are you two ready?" Father says as he's walking toward the door. "YES!" Draco and I shout while laughing.

"Are we going to apparate there?" I ask. "Yes we are!" Father says so Draco and me grab on to Fathers hand and then we look up and we're in Diagon Alley.

"Where do y'all want to go?" Father asks smiling. "Can we go get wands?" I ask hopefully. "We can go get them but you two won't be able to use them till you go to Hogwarts!" Father says. "No we'd rather wait!" Me and Draco say at the same time. "I have to go to knockturn alley real fast why don't y'all two wait for me in the book store." Fathers says "Yes Father." I walk to the book store.

Lucius POV

I hold my son back for a minute. "Watch your sister son. Protect her if there's a need to. Is that understood?" I ask seriously. "Yes sir. Crystal clear." He replies. "Good, thank you son." I say as I walk off.

Hermione's POV

"Any particular book you want?" Draco asks me. "Not really..." before I can finish that sentence there's some man in the back door of the store wearing black robes and a mask. He sees me and then starts walking towards me. He grabs me and I kick and try to scream I'm able to scream help once. "Put her down you death eater!" I hear Draco and the owner of the store. But then everything goes dark...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: hope you like it. Please review.

Chapter 2

Draco's POV

I start crying and trembling "NOOOO!" I scream as a death eater took Hermione. I run out of the store and scream for father. "FATHER! SOMEONE PLEASE!HELP!" I says screaming and crying as I drop to my knees. "What's wrong young man?" Says a worried looking family of red heads. It must be the Weasley's.

"Please help me I need to find my father my sister was just kidnapped I was supposed to protect her!" I say sobbing like a baby but I didn't care at this point I just want mione back. The Weasley's look worried. "What's your name son?" The Father of that family asks I believe his name is Author. "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy sir." I say still crying. Now they really look worried.

"We need to find your Father now!" He says. "Wait there's away it's for emergencies only but this is an emergency!" I hold up my hand in the air and focus with all of my energy to summon Father. Seconds later Father appears running towards me. "What's wrong? Why'd you do the emergency signal? AND WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HERMIONE!" He finishes yelling.

"She was kidnapped by a death eater!" I say starting to cry again. "WHAT!?" He screams looking worried. "Before he left I heard him mumble something he called Hermione a bloodtraitor who'd get what she deserved. What does that mean Father? What are they going to do to her?" I ask. He turned as pale as a ghost. "Oh Merlin! NOOO!" And then to my horror father drops to his knees and starts crying "THOSE BASTARDS! IM GOING TO BLOODY CRUSIO THEM TO DEATH IF THEY TOUCH MY BABY GIRL!"

Author then says "We will help you get your daughter back Lucius. Don't worry! If you don't mind maybe we should go back to my house it has more privacy than here." Father nods. We then walk into a store and floo to the burrow. "Ok, Lucius do you know where they could have taken her?" Author asks. Dumbledore walks in with uncle Severus. Dad looks as though he's thinking hard then he suddenly says. "Yes there is away!" Father grabs his sleeve and rips it up and points his wand at his tattoo. "You have the Dark mark?" Author states. "Yes he's a spy along with Severus!" Dumbledore says. "Oh" Author says. Then father and Severus both grab their arms at the same time. "We're being summoned...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hope you like it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

Uh what happened I think as I wake up in a dark room then I hear a voice, an angry voice. "You Kidnapped a MALFOY! You Moron! And Not just any Malfoy the only girl Malfoy in history!" A woman yells at the man.

Then the woman turns around and sees I'm conscious. Some snake-like looking man enters. "My Lord." The man and the woman say as they both bow.

"And just why is there a child in here!" He asks. Then he turns towards me and starts walking towards me. "And who are you, my precious?" He asks.

"My name is Hermione sir, Hermione Malfoy." I say quietly almost a whisper then I start trembling as I fight back the tears.

Voldemort's POV

"Sh, my precious, you are safe here I shall not harm you." I say gently so as to not scare the child.

Nagini my faithful snake slithers up towards the girl. As I was about to tell her in parseltongue not to harm the child, the child starts talking in parseltongue. Oh Merlin the child can talk to snakes.

"Dear Hermione, you can talk to snakes?" I ask in parseltongue. "Yes." She replies back in parseltongue.

Then in a sad whisper she says to me "Please don't tell anyone I get laughed at when I speak it." For some reason hearing her say that broke my heart I almost snort at that thought who would have thought I would feel sympathy.

"My dear girl No one shall ever laugh at you for this if they do let me know. Okay?" I tell her. "Ok." She replies in a small voice.

"Would you like to sit with me in my throne?" I ask her, wanting her not to be frightened of me. "Sure!" She says then she smiles a little at me and my heart skips a beat, there I go again I don't have a heart I think to myself.

I offer her my hand and then I pull her up and pick her up. I walk to my throne and sit her down in my lap. "Precious, if I may ask how exactly did you get here?" I ask now curious.

Then I feel her start to tremble. "That man kidnapped me from the book store in Diagon alley." She said almost in tears. HOW DARE HE! I think to my self. "LESTRANGE! Come here now!" I say trying to be as scary as I can without scaring Hermione.

"Why exactly did you kidnap Malfoy's daughter!?" I say while glaring at him.

"It was an accident My Lord I didn't know who she was." He says lamely.

"You are dismissed, I shall deal with you later!" I say to him. "Would you like me to call your father to come get you?" I ask her gently. "Yes sir! Thank you for saving me that man said he was going to give me a punishment fit for a blood traitor." She says to me.

"Believe me, I will let know harm come to you my precious little friend!" I say. She smiles at me then she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. I hug her back.

I then summon Lucius and Severus to come here. Seconds later they appear. "My Lord..."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: In this it has a house elf Scene wit Hermione and a elf she is not being rude to it. Please review and let me know what you think. And as always Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Voldemort's POV

As Lucius and Severus arrive in my throne room they are both oblivious to the fact that Hermione is in my throne. Then once they look up they see her in my lap.

"Daddy! This man saved me. He protected me." She says looking at me in pure respect and happiness.

"My Lord?..." Lucius asks looking confused. Evidently Lestrange the moron kidnapped her don't worry I assure you he will never do that again. He didn't do any harm to her other than scare her." I say to Lucius he sighs obviously relieved bye what said. "So when were you planning on telling me about this precious little girl. We've became friends, isn't that right Hermione?" I say smiling "Yes sir!" She replies grinning.

"Please call me Tom Hermione." I tell her. "Ok Tom" then she scrunches up her face. "May I call you tommy? I like that better" she says with a look of pure innocence. "Of course as you wish my precious."

Just then her stomach growls, she blushes. "I'm sorry!" She says Jodi her head in my chest. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about love. You haven't eaten all day! Would you like something to eat?" I ask her. "Yes please." She says looking up and smiling at me.

"Kreacher!" I call out seconds later the house elf appears. "Hello kreacher!" Hermione says smiling at the elf. "You know this house elf?" I ask. "Yes he's mine!" She says

"Thank you for the food kreacher!" She says while getting up and grabbing the food. "Yes little Mistress! Anything for little Mistress!" He says and then pops off.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: warning bad language at the end. Hope you like it. Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or not. As always Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Back At The Burrow

Arthur's POV

"Where is your mom?" I ask Draco. "She's at home. May I floo her?" He asks. "Of course. Molly can you show Draco to the floo dear?" I ask my wife. "Of course, come this way dear."

I walk over to Dumbledore. "There's been a missing persons report out on Miss Malfoy and there is a huge reward so if any one sees her they should bring her here!"

Draco's POV

Just then the fire to the floo lights up and runs in Mother.

"Why was I just sent a missing persons report on my daughter!?" Mother says walking up to Dumbledore yelling. "A death eater Kidnapped Hermione." I say. "WHAT!? NO not my baby where is Lucius?" She says crying but directs her question at Dumbledore.

"He has been summoned." Dumbledore says. Just then the floo lights up again and in comes Sirius with a flyer with a picture of Hermione on it saying missing.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? WHERE IS HERMIONE?" He says looking ready to murder someone after all he is Hermione's intended, her betrothed. They are supposed to marry...


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sirius is Hermione's betrothed in this story NOTHING will happen until she comes of age! Hope you like it. Please leave a review they help so much.

Chapter 6

Draco's POV

As Sirius was yelling and cursing about what happened and stuff. Hermione and Severus came through the floo.

Sirius POV

I hear the floo and turn around to see the most beautiful sight ever, Hermione safe and not hurt. "HERMIONE!" I say as I run to her and pick her up and spin her around.

"Oh my Gods I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" I say. "Gods you scared me. If anything ever happened to you I would die. You are everything to me without you life would be worthless."

"Don't worry Sirius, Tommy saved me!" She says "Who is Tommy I need to thank him?" I say. "He's a friend."

Just then Severus comes up with Albus, Draco, and Narcissa. Narcissa and Draco both run up and hug Hermione while she's still in my arms.

Dumbledore turns pale. Then Severus says "The Tommy that she is referring to is the Dark Lord, Voldemort!" "WHAT?!" I say. I look down at Hermione "He didn't hurt you did he baby?" I ask looking Hermione over to make sure she is safe.

"Tommy is Voldemort!?" She asks looking disgusted. "Ewwwww I sat in his lap and hugged him. That evil man! But why did he save me?" Urgh I feel sick at the thought of my angel with Voldemort. "I have No clue why he saved you but either way I'm grateful he did


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. As always please Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Sirius POV

"Where is daddy?" Hermione asks. "He's still with Voldemort." Snape answers Hermione.

Back To Voldemort

Voldemort's POV

"My Lord you asked me to stay behind?" Lucius asks. "Your daughter Lucius, she is a very beautiful girl!" I say. "Yes My Lord she is." He replies. "I wish to marry her when she comes of age!" I say.

Lucius then pales. "She is betrothed already, My Lord and it is irreversible." He says while looking down. Now I'm pissed. "To who?" I say deathly quite.

"My Lord if anything were to happen to him she would die to, literally. They are connected." He says.

"That was not my question! I said To Who?" I say angrily. "To Sirius Black My lord." Lucius says.

"You are dismissed Lucius! Don't worry i won't have Black killed I shall keep him protected, none of my followers shall hurt him or your daughter!" I say quietly.

"Thank you my lord." Lucius says as he bows and leaves.

Once I'm alone I mumble to myself. "She will be MINE! I just have to be patient..."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: By the way in this story Sirius and Hermione are soulmates hence they are betrothed. Hope y'all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. And yes in this story they are slightly related but you have to remember that this is normal for pureblood families. As always I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8

Sirius POV

I look down at Hermione still in my arms. "Baby what happened?" I ask while Dumbledore, Narcissa, Draco, and Arthur are looking for an answer too. Hermione started to open her mouth to tell us but the came Lucius through the Floo.

As he's walking out he looks deathly pale and scared. He better be, I think. I feel anger like never before. "LUCIUS! HOW IN THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL DID HERMIONE END UP WITH THAT CRAZY PSYCHOPATH!?" I cover Hermione's ears before I started cursing. I then put Hermione down and walk up to him and punch him right in the jaw! Then I straddled his waist and was about to hit him again but then I hear something that causes me to stop.

Hermione she's crying! My eyes soften and i look at her and then I see she is crying and looking afraid of me. I quickly get off of Lucius and run to Hermione but then she backs away. "No baby it's ok. I'm sorry, please love I didn't mean to scare you." I say quietly. She looks calmer but then she backs over to Snape and lifts her arms up as if signaling him to pick her up.

He does! "Why did you hit Daddy?" She asks quietly. "Because baby he didn't do his job right!" I say. "What job?" She asks curiously. "Protecting you! Hermione you know I love you so so so so so very very much. If anything happened to you I honestly don't know what I'd do." I say as I walk over to Snape. I hold my arms out expectingly.

Then she doesn't immediately jump in to my arms. "Ouch baby." I say sadly. "Are you trying to hurt me?" I ask looking at her in Snape's arms. "Say sorry to Daddy first!" She says. I turn to Lucius. "I'm sorry you didn't do your job right. And I'm sorry I hit you." I say then I turn to Hermione and she jumps into my arms. "Baby please don't be in any other mans arms! Ok?" I ask. "Why?" She says grinning. "Because it hurts." I say

"Fine I'll try not to, but I do have to say Tommy won't like it." She says. "And why the hell would he not like it?" I ask getting angry. The Lucius speaks "Because he likes her." He says.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note. Hope y'all like it please leave a review to let me know if you love it or hate it. Please leave ideas they help so much. As always please enjoy

Chapter 9

Hermione's POV

"Yes, he said we were friends. So he likes me as a friend?" I ask as I look at daddy.

Lucius POV

"He wanted me to stay behind, and then he told me he was going to marry you..." I say but stop as I notice Sirius looks like he's about to explode with anger so I quickly finish "but then I told him she is already betrothed to you Sirius and he seemed very pissed but looked sad when I said if anything happens to you then Hermione would literally die. He promised to not kill you and to make sure his followers steer clear of you and Hermione." Sirius is still looking pissed and he can throw a good punch that's good he can protect Hermione.

Sirius POV

"WHAT!?" I bark out pissed beyond compare some man, not just any man Voldemort, wants to marry my Hermione. I hear a whimper and look down at Hermione in my arms. "It's ok baby I won't let him marry you, your mine baby. I love you so much." I say comfortingly. "I love you too Sirius." She says.

Albus POV

"We will need to keep an open eye out for anything strange because if Tom wants something he usually gets it!" I say solemnly. "NOT THIS TIME!" Sirius says.

Sirius POV

"Today's been a long day how about we all go home? Hermione do you feel safe at your house or would you like to come with me?" I ask. "I feel safe at my house, but I still want to stay with you." She says. "Ok then come on." Lucius nods at me as if giving me his permission.

Hermione's POV

We floo over to Black manor and I run to kreacher. "Hello kreacher." I say. "Hello little mistress." He says as he bows. "Sirius let's go to your room I'm tired and getting a headache from the events of today." I say. "Ok." He says looking equally as tired.

Sirius POV

Finally I think I get to go to slee- oh Fuck I just remembered I have some girl from a bar in my room I met her last night when I got drunk hopefully she's gone. As Hermione goes to open the door I reach up and try to shut the door but unfortunately I'm too late. Oh Fuck I'm dead. I think.

Hermione opens the door and guess who's still in my bed naked. That girl from last night. Hermione's face completely falls and she looks at me slowly oh gods what have I done I think. "Hermione.." I try to explain but she cuts me off. "Really Sirius, How could you. You know how much I love you. " she then starts to back away now sobbing. "Baby please don't cry, I'm so sorry." I say.

Hermione's POV

"I trusted you! How could you Sirius!" I say Gods I feel sick and betrayed. Then I think of something, I need pay back! I need Sirius to know how I feel. "Since you think it's ok to be unfaithful then I shall be too!" I say he looks like he's about to be sick."baby please No!" Then all of a sudden I start speaking parseltongue and the dark mark comes up and Tommy AKA Voldemort appears.

Voldemort's POV

I hear my love speaking snake language through a connection I made for emergencies only. I appear in Black manor less than 2 seconds later. I look around for Hermione then I see her standing in the frame of a bedroom. She turns and looks at me. She's been crying, she Is crying. "Precious what happens?" I ask as I run up to her and pick her up. Then I look up and see Sirius he betrothed with a naked woman in his bed. "My poor sweet beautiful baby, you don't deserve this." I say.

Then I grab her all while glaring at Sirius Black. "Tommy?" Her voice asks quietly."Yes my precious?" I ask. "Will you marry me?" She asks in parseltongue. "Um...


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:Hope y'all like it warning violence. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. As always please enjoy.

Chapter 10

Sirius POV

I feel sick as Hermione misinterprets what is going on. "HERMIONE!" i say getting pissed when she asks Voldemort to marry her. "Baby you have this all wrong i found this woman last night while i was at the bar. She was injured so i brought her back here and called for Madam Pomphrey!" i say as Madam Pompey walks in from the back of the room Not knowing that Tom Riddle is Voldemort (P.S Voldemort changed into his old self as Tom Riddle.). Hermione looks unsure of my answer at first so i continue on…." Hermione not only is the thought of doing IT with another female disgusting it's also physically impossible. I would literally die if i cheated on you."

She then seemed to finally realize it because she asks Voldemort to put her down and then she walked up to me.

Hermione's POV

"Do Not Ever Do This Ever Again!" i say scarily quite. i'm beyond angry. "How dare you bring a naked female in your room. I DON"T CARE WHAT THE REASON IS!" i say walking up to him. he looks angry that I'm ordering him but by this point i didn't care. "SO WHAT YOU WOULD RATHER I LEFT HER THERE?" He yells at me."YES!" i yell back. i was so pissed that didn't even pay attention to the next thing i said. "How Dare You Bring A MUDBLOOD In Here!" i say. Then all of a sudden he raises his hand up and backhands me in the face. I fall from the impact of the hit. i feel tears start to slowly fall down my face as i clutch my cheek.

"GET OUT NOW!" he says deathly quite Tommy looked ready to murder him but stopped remembering if something happens to him i die to. I get up quickly still crying and apparate away.

Sirius POV

Oh Gods What Have I Done! I'm still gasping for air. Gods i hit her so hard it took my breath away. Once i catch my breath i fall to my knees and cry. Merlin how could i?

Voldemort's POV

I'm still pissed as freak but him doing that helped my chances with her. "You are making this too easy Black." i say "She will be Mine!" i say as i apparate away.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: The love between Hermione and Sirius isn't a Romantic love it won't be till she becomes of age. Hope you like it. Please leave a review they help so much.

Chapter 11

Voldemort's POV

"You are making this too Easy Black!" I say glaring at him. "She Will Be MINE!" I say as I walk out.

Sirius POV

Merlin what have I done! I think as I sit here crying. I've hurt Hermione. Not only that but I may have forced her into the arms of another man. I feel physically sick, this is the last thought I have before everything goes black...

Voldemort's POV

I apparate back to my manor and go to my throne room to find Hermione. As I walk in I see her curled up on my throne crying. I run to her! "Precious it's ok." I say gently as I lift her up. As I lift her up I catch a look at her face. THAT BASTARD! I think. He bruised her face and it looks like she's getting a black eye.

"It hurts Tommy." She says quietly. "Oh sweetheart it's ok I'll fix it and make the pain go away." I say as I lift my wand and silently heal her.

Lucius POV

Merlin it's been a long day! Just as I'm about to sit down I feel a sharp stab of pain. It's not from me and it's not from Narcissa or Draco, oh gods that means something is wrong with Hermione. (P.S. they have a family connection that lets them know when someone is hurt or in danger.)

I apparate to Sirius's house immediately and when I run to his room and open the door. He is passed out. I run to him and drop to my knees. "Sirius wake up!" I say as I lightly slap his cheek. He mumbles something incoherently and I slap him harder. He opens his eyes. Then he seems to remember something cause he starts to break down and cry.

"WHERE IS HERMIONE?" I say fearing for the worse as I look at Sirius crying. "I hit her and she left with Voldemort." He says silently.

"You did what." I say deathly quite...


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it! Please leave a review they help so much!. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Lucius POV

"You did what." i say deathly quite, as i look at Sirius. "I slapped her." he says while not being able to look me in the eyes."she called an injured lady a Mudblood and i sort of just lost it." he says. That's strange i think confused. "She wouldn't have said that without reason! What Did You Do!?" i say angrily

Sirius looks down at the floor. "The injured muggle-born may have been naked and in my bed." he says slowly. "WHAT!?" i yell. "You slept with a MUDBLOOD!?" I scream. Then i look at him for his answer. "No i didn't sleep with her. I brought her here because she was injured and when me and Hermione arrived she was naked in my bed, i didn't touch her! She misunderstood me!" Sirius says.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HIT HER!?" i yell. "Because she angered me! I know that isn't an excuse! I shall never forgive myself for hitting her." he says. "As soon as she seen the witch naked in my bed she some how summoned Voldemort to her and appeared immediately and then once i slapped her he said "I was making this easy, and that she would be his."

Voldemort's POV

I look down at Hermione in my arms, She must have fallen asleep in my arms. Then all of a sudden Lucius appears in my Throne Room. "I have healed her she is now sleeping! if you wake her i will kill you!" i say threateningly. "I have just come to check on my Daughter My Lord." he says. " There is something i wish to discuss with you Lucius! I have found a way to break the betrothed contract. I Am Going to Marry her!…."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy with school but now that it's summer I will be updating more frequently. Hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter 13

Lucius's POV

As I'm in the throne room I look up to The Dark Lord as he says..."I'm going to marry her!"

"My lord, I hate to interrupt your plan but Hermione is betrothed to Sirius... there is No way to break that." I say slowly and calmly. He just grins evilly and then it turns into a Slytherin smirk.

Voldemort's POV

"I have found a way to break the betrothed contract between them!" I say excitedly looking up at Lucius grinning like a fool.

"If I may ask My Lord, how do you plan to do that?" He asks me looking skeptical. "Through Dark Magic obviously!" I say as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since the betrothed contracts originated from Dark Magic, it takes Dark Magic to end it, and I have found a way!" I say. "There is a potion... It will end it. But there is just one little problem... it will require her to become the Princess of Darkness.." I finish off smirking


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hope y'all enjoy if you have any ideas please leave a review and let me know they are greatly appreciated, telling me what you think, what you like, what you hate...it really helps. As always I hope y'all like it.

Voldemort's POV

"Since the betrothed contracts originated from Dark Magic, it takes Dark Magic to end it, and I have found a way!" I say. "There is a potion... It will end it. But there is just one little problem... it will require her to become the Princess of Darkness.." I finish off smirking

Lucius POV

I gulp visibly. Just then Hermione starts to wake up.

Voldemort's POV

"Hello precious" I say looking down at Hermione. "Hi Tommy" she says looking up to me. "You don't want to be with Sirius Black anymore, do you?" I ask her. "NO!" She says then she starts trembling and crying, I freak out and pull her closer to my chest and start to rock her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" I say calmly. She looks me straight in the eye "There is no way to break a betrothed contract, even I know that." She says sniffling. "But there is..." I say slowly. That gets her attention she stops crying. "How?" She asks. "You'd have to marry me once you come of age and rule with me, you'd have to become the dark queen... you'd be the dark princess until then though..." She looks startled


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Please review and let me know if you have any questions, if there's something you love or hate. Reviews really do help and all are appreciated the bad and good ones.

Chapter 15

Previously:

Voldemort's POV

"What's wrong Hermione?" I say calmly. She looks me straight in the eye "There is no way to break a betrothed contract, even I know that." She says sniffling. "But there is..." I say slowly. That gets her attention she stops crying. "How?" She asks. "You'd have to marry me once you come of age and rule with me, you'd have to become the dark queen... you'd be the dark princess until then though..." She looks startled

"May I have time to think about this?" She asks looking me in the eyes. "Of course my princess, take as much time as you need." I say. Then I get up, leaving her in my throne and walk over to Lucius. "Lucius, protect her until she makes her decision...ok?" I ask him. "Of course My Lord." He says bowing down.

Lucius POV

"Come Hermione, it's time we go home." I tell Hermione. "Goodbye Tom...when will I see you again?" She asks. "Whenever you wish too." He replies to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Hope y'all enjoy. It's a bit of a twist from the last chapters. Please leave a review, the good and bad reviews are appreciated. If anyone wants me to update one of my other stories please let me know.

Chapter 16

Previously:

Lucius POV

"Come Hermione, it's time we go home." I tell Hermione. "Goodbye Tom...when will I see you again?" She asks. "Whenever you wish too." He replies to her.

Presently:

Hermione's POV

Father apparates us home. As soon as we arrive home I turn around and there is Sirius standing there looking deranged and almost dead. The second our eyes meet I run to him forgetting what happened earlier.

I run and jump into his arms. He holds me close and starts sobbing, I start to cry too. "I am so sorry, so very sorry my love. I'll NEVER EVER do that again! I regret what I did so deeply." He says why'll never letting me go and kissing my head and cheeks and eyes repeatedly.

Sirius POV

I can't help but to cry. The thought of losing Hermione is scary beyond anything. I would die without her, I would die for her. Just then I thought of something. "My love, would you like to see something?" I ask her.

"Sure" she replied looking curious and a bit skeptical. I remembered our bond, I closed my eyes and thought of the woman and showed Hermione that nothing happened. She looks startled and then ashamed and then scared.

"I'm so sorry Sirius that I jumped to conclusions but seeing her in your bed, naked scared me, I thought you'd rather have her than me." Hermione says looking down. "My love it is I who should be apologizing, I should have never hit you, and as long as I shall live I swear I will never do that again". I say.


End file.
